


Cztery godziny ciszy

by zielenna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, nierozumieni i samotni wszyscy są, polemika z epilogiem, rodzinność, smęt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielenna/pseuds/zielenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromedy Tonks rozmyślania o nieistnieniu, duchach i wnuku między jednym rokiem, a drugim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cztery godziny ciszy

Czasami Andromedę ogarnia dziwne uczucie, którego nie umie dobrze określić. Nie jest pewna, czy to wrażenie, że nie istnieje nic poza nią, czy też że istnieje wszystko oprócz niej. Zapomniała, wyrosła z niego, uciekła. Znalazła kotwice, które przytrzymywały jej myśli, uniemożliwiając gubienie ich w takich niepokojących miejscach. Jeśli istniała ona, istniał również Ted, i blaszany czajnik, i pomalowane krzywo filiżanki, i wierzby, i bzy. Jeśli nie istniała, i to nie istniało, a świat bez nich nie był wart żałowania.

Jej kotwice pękły, jedna po drugiej. Był maj, bzy pachniały pięknie. Białe i fioletowe, Andromeda pamięta, ułożyła je właśnie w szklanym wazonie, kiedy przez uchylone okno wpadła sowa, szarpiąc firanki. Niosła list, niezręczny, pełen dobrych chęci i współczucia. Andromeda nie płakała. Nalała wody na okrągły spodek dla sowy, zaparzyła herbatę. Świst czajnika zabrzmiał fałszywie, a ułożenie bzów wydało się jej nagle bardzo niestosowne. Wtedy poczuła to po raz pierwszy, po raz pierwszy od lat. Paraliżującą nieadekwatność, jakby ktoś wyciął ją z jej kuchni, z jej życia i odłożył na bok.

Wypiła trzy filiżanki herbaty z mlekiem i kieliszek wina. Odetchnęła głęboko. Postanowiła, że będzie udawać istnienie dopóki sama w nie znowu nie uwierzy. Poszła na górę, do Edwarda. Teddy’ego, poprawiła się. Ktoś musi na niego tak mówić, a teraz nie ma już nikogo innego. Chłopiec spał, zwinięty w kłębek, z chustką Nimfadory rozłożoną na poduszce. Zaślinił ją. Andromeda nie jest pewna, co się stało później. Noc pobladła i słonce świeciło, a ona obejmowała mocno Teddy’ego, pozwalając by chłopiec gniótł jej ubranie i ślinił jej włosy. Wiosenny wiatr obijał się o ściany.

Andromeda otwiera szampana. Patrzy przez okno, licząc fajerwerki. Mugolskie, krótko kwitnące i znikające w ciszy. Szczęśliwego nowego roku, życzy im Andromeda. Nigdy nie rozumiała, czemu świętuje się datę. Czemu ludzie obiecują sobie zmiany, czemu oczekują cudów. Ted w takich momentach śmiał się z niej, i mówił, że jest cyniczna. Nimfadora wydymała usta, myśląc, że to ją Andromeda miała na myśli. Pusty pokój nie reaguje, więc Andromeda tylko stuka kieliszkiem o okno i wypija.

Co zrobiłby Teddy? Andromeda nie wie. Jej wnuk jest cichszy. Może by się uśmiechnął, a może by westchnął, a może by spojrzał i widział, czego Andromeda nie umie zobaczyć. Taki cichy, powtarza, być może na głos. Nie ma różnicy. Czy to jej wina? Czy to źle? Czy gdyby przystała na propozycję Harry’ego Pottera i pozwoliła mu wziąć Teddy’ego, czy wtedy ktokolwiek byłby szczęśliwszy? Czy Teddy jej nie potrzebował, czy ona za bardzo potrzebowała jego? Andromeda nienawidzi takich pytań. Są jak ptaki, bijące głośno skrzydłami, potrącającymi otwarte klatki.

Szampana ubywa, choć jej nie smakuje. Jest za słodki. Bellatrix i Narcyza uwielbiały słodkie wina, lepiące i duszne. Andromedzie łatwiej myśleć o Bellatrix, bo nie boi się duchów. Nie tak bardzo jak ludzi. Bellatrix odeszła, zniknęła, a potem umarła, jak gdyby robiła to po raz pierwszy. Narcyza jest, samotna pani na opuszczonym zamku. Podobno wciąż zachwyca urodą, podobno znowu zapraszają ją na bale, podobno młodzi chłopcy rumienią się gdy na nich spojrzy. Andromedy to nie dziwi. Narcyza zawsze była najsilniejsza z nich trzech. Narcyza trwa i przetrwa, z uniesioną głową i fałszywym uśmiechem. Bellatrix była tą która walczy, rozszarpuje zagrożenia na strzępy, pali je i tańczy w popiołach. Andromeda ucieka. Od nazwiska, od sióstr, od swojego życia. Ale samotność jest w niej, a nie umie uciec od samej siebie.

Bąbelki pękają jej na języku, albo przed oczami, wtedy mają kolor. Harry Potter powinien niedługo przyjść z jej wnukiem uwieszonym na jego ramieniu, otumanionym zbyt wieloma kieliszkami które na pewno wmusili w niego rozbawieni Weasleyowie. To nie tak, że Andromeda ma im za złe to, że kochają Teddy’ego, nie zazdrości im też tego, że on kocha ich. Nie rozumie ich, ich niezręcznej czułości i pozbawionej taktu troski. Nie musi. Przecież ona go nie kocha. Może się nie starała wystarczająco mocno, a może nie mogłaby nawet, gdyby chciała. Oddała wszystko co mogła duchom. Nie zostało jej miłości dla chłopca złożonego z wystających kości i milczenia. Kupuje mu książki, o które prosi i nie śmieje się z niego, kiedy płacze. Siedzi naprzeciwko niego, kiedy o czwartej nad ranem pije herbatę z podkrążonymi oczami, bo śni mu się wojna, której nie pamięta. Pisze do niego listy i wysyła czekoladę, którą tak lubi. Pozwala mu się przytulić, nawet jeśli w jego głosie przebrzmiewa echo wycia wilka, nawet jeśli jego źrenice pulsują w świetle księżyca. Nie wini go za to, że jest zupełnie jak swój ojciec.

Latem, długo zanim Andromeda opłakała puste miejsca i ciszę w swoim domu, Harry Potter poszedł z nią na spacer nad rzekę. Miał osiemnaście lat i próbował nie przypominać sobie o strachu, poruszał się siłą rozpędu, nie oglądając się wstecz. Andromeda uprzejmie nie zauważyła, że będzie musiał się rozbić. Harry Potter czuł się odpowiedzialny za swojego chrześniaka. Być może myślał, że jest przeznaczony do opiekowania się Teddym, do zamknięcia jakiegoś kręgu, który zdaniem Andromedy nie istniał. Sierota wychowujący sierotę. Jak sierota ma wiedzieć cokolwiek o byciu rodzicem, Andromeda uprzejmie nie zapytała.

\- On nikogo nie ma – stwierdził Harry Potter, patrząc z żalem na rzekę, błyszczącą w słońcu jak szklane okruchy. Andromeda, zmęczona, obolała, ciężka od łez których nie umiała wylać, odezwała się wreszcie:

\- Ja też nie.

Teddy znalazł ludzi, lub został znaleziony. Przyciąga ich, bo jest dorosły, nie będąc dorosłym. Ma w sobie ciepło, jakąś miękkość, która tak raziła Andromedę w Lupinie i ciepło, którego nie rozumiała, a którego Ted nie próbował jej wytłumaczyć. Victoire Weasley plecie mu wianki śmiejąc, się dziwnie i ochryple i lubi brać go nagle za rękę, albo dotykać jego ramion. Całuje też Andromedę w oba policzki, zawsze, zasypując jej ramiona swoimi płowymi włosami i delikatnym, irytująco przyjemnym zapachem. James Potter go uwielbia, jego ojciec opowiada wszystkim znajomym z uśmiechem, jak znalazł go w łazience, próbującego sobie wytatuować podobiznę Teddy’ego na ramieniu. Gryfoni i Gryfonki – Teddy oczywiście musiał pójść do Gryffindoru, i musiał unieść brwi, kiedy dowiedział się że jego babka była Ślizgonką – piszą do niego w wakacje, a on czyta ich listy powoli, delektuje się ich zainteresowaniem, wciąż nim zaskoczony. Nie próbuje streszczać ich Andromedzie, nie opowiada też o swoich znajomych, nie więcej, niż jest to konieczne. Umie opisać ich jednym zdaniem. Andromeda zastanawia się, ile ich obserwował, jak długo o nich myślał, analizując poszczególne cechy i decydując, które są najważniejsze. Byłoby w tym coś obrzydliwego, gdyby nie robił tego z taką sympatią, oddaniem. Być może sekretem Teddy’ego Lupina, którego Andromeda nie umie pojąć, jest to, że lubi ludzi.

Fajerwerki rzedną, niebo odzyskuje powoli swoją naturalną ciemność. W szampanie odbijają się gwiazdy. Andromeda wstaje, spaceruje po pokojach. Tłumiąc poczucie winy wchodzi do pokoju Teddy’ego. Nie kocha go i nie rozumie, ale to nic nie znaczy, nie w nocy między jednym wypełnionym pustką rokiem a drugim. Przegląda ostrożnie papiery ułożone w rogu biurka. Niedokończone wypracowanie, pół listu, lista rzeczy do zrobienia przez ferie. W szufladzie zeszyty. Andromeda otwiera jeden, to pamiętnik. To, że go czyta nie jest prawdą, jeśli ona lub przedmiot nie istnieją, a jedno z nich istnieć nie może. Spomiędzy stron wysuwa się zdjęcie Nimfadory, uśmiechającej się do obiektywu. Teddy musiał znaleźć albumy, musiał ich szukać. Świadomość, że Andromeda została bezczelnie zignorowana, w jakiś sposób ją cieszy. Nieposłuszeństwo Teddy’ego ją cieszy. Przez moment przypomina bardziej swoją matkę, niż ojca. Zaraz Andromeda uświadamia sobie, że porównywanie ich jest pozbawione sensu. Nimfadora nie żyje. Teddy tak. To wszystko.

_Mama na każdym zdjęciu wygląda trochę inaczej. Nie wiem, która jest naprawdę. Wyglądam jak tata, i czasami jak dziadek. Babcia nie lubi kiedy wyglądam jak ona, a nie wiem, jak wyglądała mama. Babcia nie lubi o tym mówić. Nie powinienem pytać._

Okrągłe, dziecinne litery rażą Andromedę. Odkłada pamiętnik, zamyka szufladę, wychodzi. Pomieszczenie, które zajmuje Teddy było pokojem Nimfadory. Myśli, które zajmuje, należały kiedyś do niej. Andromeda nie umie odzyskać najmniejszego nawet fragmentu, bez poświęcania całości. W rutynie w jaką Andromeda zamieniła swoje życie dla Teddy’ego, nie ma miejsca na długie rozmowy o przeszłości. Andromeda nie boi się duchów. Andromeda nigdy też nie przyznała, że Nimfadora jest jednym z nich.

Zegar wybija drugą, kiedy trzask aportacji rozrywa ciszę. Andromeda otwiera drzwi nim rozlegnie się pukanie, wychodzi do ogrodu. Błękitny w świetle księżyca Harry Potter stoi między bezlistnymi bzami. Obok niego, chwiejąc się, ale o własnych siłach, stoi Teddy.

\- Szczęśliwego nowego roku, Andromedo – mówi Harry Potter.

Andromeda kiwa głową, chwyta Teddy’ego za łokieć. Chłopak z westchnieniem opiera się o nią, jego nos uwiera ją w kark. Andromeda ściska go mocniej, kurczowo. Harry wyciąga ręce, ale Andromeda mówi:

\- Poradzę sobie.

Istnieje.


End file.
